Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 091
"Mind Game: Mai Vs. Marik, Part 2", known as "Steal the God Card" in the Japanese version, is the ninety-first episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on January 22, 2002 and in the United States on October 11, 2003. Duel Recap * The Duelists continue to lose memories when their monsters are destroyed: Mai loses Joey; Marik loses Strings and Arkana. Marik however, doesn't care and says that they are not worth remembering. * Mai remembers her lonely childhood when she frequently moved homes. When she got into Duel Monsters, she felt that her "Harpie Ladies" were the closest she would have to friends. * As Mai struggles from Marik's curses, Yami Yugi uses the powers of his Millennium Puzzle to encourage her to win. * Using "Amazon Chain Master", Mai takes Marik's "The Winged Dragon of Ra". * Mai summons "The Winged Dragon of Ra", but it is locked in a sphere and Mai doesn't know how to unlock it. Featured Duel: Mai Valentine vs. Yami Marik, Part 2 Duel continued from previous episode. Mai has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls "The Unfriendly Amazon" (2000/1000) in Attack Position and one set card. Yami Marik has 2350 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Turn 8: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws. He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Makyura the Destructor" (1600/1200) in Attack Position. Yami Marik then activates "Black Pendant", equipping it to "Makyura the Destructor" and increasing its ATK by 500 ("Makyura the Destructor": 1600 → 2100/1200). "Makyura the Destructor" attacks "The Unfriendly Amazon", but Mai activates her face-down "Amazon Archers", decreasing the ATK of "Makyura the Destructor" by 500 ("Makyura the Destructor": 2100 → 1600/1200). "The Unfriendly Amazon" destroys "Makyura the Destructor" (Yami Marik 2350 → 1950). Since "Black Pendant" was sent from the field to the Graveyard, its second effect activates, inflicting 500 damage to Mai (Mai 4000 → 3500). Since "Makyura the Destructor" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Yami Marik to activate Trap Cards from his hand this turn. Yami Marik then activates "Rope of Life" from his hand in order to revive "Makyura the Destructor" in Attack Position with 800 more ATK (1600 → 2400/1200). "Makyura the Destructor" attacks and destroys "The Unfriendly Amazon" (Mai 3500 → 3100). Turn 9: Mai Mai draws. She then Normal Summons "Amazon Chain Master" (1500/1300) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Turn 10: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws "Holding Arms" and subsequently Normal Summons it (500/?) in Attack Position. "Holding Arms" attacks "Amazon Chain Master". Due to the former's effect, it is not destroyed and all Battle Damage from the attack is nullified. Due to the second effect of "Holding Arms", "Amazon Chain Master" can't attack for three turns. Also until Mai's third End Phase, "Holding Arms" can't attack or be destroyed. Mai then activates her face-down "Grave Arm" to destroy "Amazon Chain Master". This activates the effect of "Amazon Chain Master", allowing Mai to pay 1000 Life Points (Mai 3100 → 2100) and add "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from Marik's Deck to her hand. Since "Amazon Chain Master" has been removed from the field, the effect of "Holding Arms" is no longer in effect. Turn 11: Mai Mai draws. She then Sets two cards and Normal Summons "Amazon Fighter" (1500/1300) in Attack Position. Turn 12: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws. "Makyura the Destructor" attacks "Amazon Fighter", but Mai activates her face-down "Amazon Spellcaster" to switch the ATK of "Makyura the Destructor" and "Amazon Fighter" with each other ("Makyura the Destructor": 2400 → 1500/1200; "Amazoness Fighter": 1500 → 2400/1300). "Amazon Fighter" destroys "Makyura the Destructor" (Yami Marik 1950 → 1050). Since a monster's ATK got decreased, Yami Marik activates his face-down "Card of Last Will" to draw until he has five cards in his hand. The effect of "Makyura the Destructor" activates again. Yami Marik then activates "Nightmare Wheel" from his hand by targeting "Amazon Fighter". Now for every turn "Amazon Fighter" is on the field, "Nightmare Wheel" will inflict 500 damage to Mai. Mai then activates her face-down "Rescue Operation" to return "Amazon Fighter" to her hand and Special Summon "Cyber Harpie" (1800/1300) in Attack Position. Mai's hand contains "Amazon Fighter" and "The Winged Dragon of Ra". Turn 13: Mai Mai draws "Graceful Charity" and subsequently activates it to draw three cards and discard two. Mai's hand contains "The Winged Dragon of Ra", "Gravity Bind", and "Elegant Egotist". Mai then activates "Elegant Egotist" to transform "Cyber Harpie Lady" into the "Harpie Lady Sisters" (1800/1300 for each). Mai then Tributes all three "Harpie Lady Sisters" to Normal Summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra" in Attack Position. However, it gets locked in a sphere of light, and she cannot use it because she cannot read the ancient text on the card. Duel concludes next episode. Changes to the English Version * A scene of "Makyura the Destructor" being hit by the arrows of "Amazon Archers" as Mai explains the effect of the Trap Card is cut. * A glow is added to the arrows sticking out of the legs of "Makyura". * A glow is added to Strings as he disappears from Marik's memory. * In the dub, Mai's flashback shows she was constantly moving as a child with her parents having hardly any time for her. In the original, she was living alone in her home since her parents died when she was quite young. * Parts of the flashback showing Mai's old job are cut. * The six-pack abs of "Amazoness Chainmaster" are covered. * The chains pulling the hands of "Amazoness Chainmaster" are cut. * A scene where Mokuba asks Kaiba why "Holding Arms" wasn't destroyed and Kaiba answering that it must have some sort of effect is cut. * A scene where Marik explains that "Holding Arms'" attack is very vicious, while "Amazoness Chainmaster" is tortured by the monster as Mai looks on is cut. * A scene where Joey celebrates Mai's capture of the God card is cut. * The cross on "Card of Last Will" has been changed to a round headstone. * A glow is added to the spiked cuffs of "Nightmare Wheel". * "Rescue Operation" has been redesigned to use the TCG artwork. * Mai's skirt has been lengthened. * The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added to the end of the episode. Errors * Yami Marik's hand was empty when he activated "Card of Last Will" which is why he drew five cards, but he conducted his Draw Phase on that same turn, so he should have drawn only four cards. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes